


Time Will Fade Away

by eggobert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, F/M, Fucked Up Shit, Other, Self Harm, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggobert/pseuds/eggobert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hollow corpse is all that is left of the girl. The sweet, wise girl that almost everyone loved. The boy wasted away with her, filled with guilt and sorrow for his actions. They were once so young and happy. No major drama, or at least, nothing like this. Nothing like the pain they've been going through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Will Fade Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: this story will take place in Aradia's pov 24/7. Blame this whole story idea on my friend not me.

Aradia stacked the returned books onto the cart behind her. There weren't many books on top of the cart, but then again there aren't a lot of people in the first place. She slumped into her swivel chair, looking up at the ceiling and blowing a long, thick, curly stranger of black hair out of her face. Her eyelids slowly closed until the loud sound of the library door slamming rang through the large room.

A slim, pale boy walked towards her direction, but in the end he wasn't really aiming for the front desk. He was heading towards the adventure section. She watched him as he disappeared in her favorite section of the library, waiting for him to come back out.

After 10 minutes he finally worked his way out with a Percy Jackson book. She was so distracted she didn't even notice the blue haired girl in front of her. "Excuse me miss librarian?" She spoke up, dragged out the u in excuse.

"Oh!" Aradia focused on her friend instead, glancing back every few seconds. "Hi Vriska." She smiled nervously, embarrassed by her ogling at the boy instead of paying attention to her friend.

"Sooo," Vriska began, "I see you've taken a liking towards Captor." She smirked with her cerulean blue lips. She rested her head on the palms of her hands in attempt to mock Aradia. Aradia cleared her throat.

"Don't act as if you've never been entranced like this before, Serket." She shot back. "Everyone's seen you making goo-goo eyes at Tavros and you can't deny it." Vriska scoffed and ignored her friends comment.

"Enough about that, I didn't just come here for nothing." Vriska slammed a large biology book on the desk. She looked around, making sure nobody was listening and leaned over the desk towards her friend. "I need to study for this dumb biology test so I have to work with Maryam." She rolled her eyes. " I mean she's cute and all but she gets in everyone's business.

Aradia giggled, not at Vriska, but at Captor. He was waiting behind Vriska this whole time. He rolled his eyes and mocked her mouthing every word she said.

Aradia checked out the biology book to get Vriska away from the counter and with her best friend. "Have fun with Kanata on your study date!" She cheerfully added as she motioned to the door. Vriska frowned at the comment but brushed it off and nodded as she walked away.

"Does she ever shut up?" The boy asked, speaking with a thick lisp. Aradia giggles, looking at the door then back bar the boy.

"Not unless you stop her," she replied. She held her hand out to grab his book. It took him a while to realize what she was doing. He lightly blushed from embarrassment, not changing his straight face in the process. She smiled and turned her back to him. She grabbed a pen and ripped a paper from her notebook.

She turned around to hand him the book, the piece of paper sticking out of the book. She winked at him, her cheeks turning a deep red against her tan completion. His eyes widened as he blushed and swallowed hard.

He took the book and grinned, giving her a wink before speed walking to the door. She watched him as he walked out the door. Once he left, she squealed silently to herself, trying not to distract the people reading and studying inside the library.

She felt her heart racing inside of her chest and her stomach filling with butterflies. She sloped into her chair, running a hand through her curly locks of hair. "I can't believe I gave a guy my phone number," she whispered to herself, slowly shutting her eyes until someone walked up to the check out desk.

"Excuse me miss?" A gentle voice spoke.

"Oh, sorry" Aradia said as she jumped up and continued her volunteer work in the library, not letting the fuzzy feeling leave her.


End file.
